Pictures Of You
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: A Chase/Cameron drabble series based in part on a word list I received. Part fluff, part angst. All C/C.


**Author's Note: **I've been working on these for longer than I care to admit. After getting a table and being unhappy with some of the words listed I made a few alterations, but none the less this is what happened. It's my first attempt at C/C ficcage so I can only cross my fingers and hope I got it right, because at least it's how I picture it in my head. Oh yeah, and some are the slightest bit over 100 words but that's only because I tried to trim the more and it refused to happen.

Also, I have yet to indulge in any spoilers for the coming season, so don't think there's any of that in here.

**Disclaimer:** This is the part where I say Chase and Cameron aren't mine. I just like to take them out and play.

* * *

**Sound**

She knows the name of every machine connected to him and can tell anyone who walks in what they are doing.

She knows this, and yet she can't explain why she felt compelled to come back. To return to a man who likely never planned on seeing her again. When Cuddy called it was all she could do to not throw everything down and come right away.

_Chase. Car accident. Multiple injuries, both internal and external._

She has to believe despite everything he's gone through that he'll be okay; that the steady beeping is an indication he will survive this.

* * *

**Mirror**

He raises the razor to his face before catching sight of her in the mirror with a frown, unable to move without wincing.

The cuts and bruises look darker in the morning light as he stares back at her. "You're hurting. Let me help."

Chase lifts the razor to his face again before groaning and setting it on the bathroom counter with an audible smack. "I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd still be here."

Cameron sighs before reaching to pick it up, eyes locking with his in defiance. "_Robert._" she pleads, her voice hoarse. "Please. Just let me help you."

* * *

**Thorn**

"I made you some soup."

_Silence._

Cameron steps carefully into view with the bowl in her hands, fingers gripping the edges. "I know it's not much, but you need to eat."

Chase closes his eyes with a sigh. "I was in a car accident, Allison. I'm not sick."

She bites her tongue to keep from upsetting him, because if the empty liquor bottles in the kitchen are any indication there's something else going on. "How are you feeling?"

Chase shifts on the couch and watches her set the soup on the table closest to him. He looks back at her, for the first time being the one unsure of what to say. "I'm not hungry."

* * *

**Clean**

Returning to work has been harder than he'd anticipated. With every intention to go home and sleep he's alarmed to find the door unlocked. Until he sees Cameron standing in the living room. "Okay. How do you keep getting in here?"

"I do have a key, remember?" Cameron replies, as if it is that simple.

He points to the trash bag in her hand. "And what's that?"

"It's nothing." she says, ignoring the clinking of glass bottles knowing he'll find out soon enough. "How was the hospital?"

Chase shuts the door, just for a moment letting himself remember how it was before. "You don't have to take care of me, you know."

* * *

**Question**

Neither have said a thing about it but Chase can't shake the feeling that she's still there and not back at the job waiting for her means something. Whatever it is, he's learned the hard way what you see isn't always what you get. He's not about to prepare himself for one thing when he knows how quickly it all could change.

Cameron shoves the food on her plate around with a fork. He's fine, she thinks, and maybe even better than before. There's no logical reason that she needs to stay and fix whatever's left to do. Except there's a part of her that almost wants to.

Chase hates the way she only looks at him now when she thinks he's not watching. Almost like she's afraid he might still fall apart. "Can I ask you something?"

She looks up expectantly.

"I just-" he shoves his plate away from him and looks back, eyes full of curiosity as he tries to figure her out. "I was just wondering...why are you still here?"

* * *

**Shiver**

"I'm just asking you to be honest with me."

Cameron's mouth hangs open as she shakes her head. "I don't know. I wish I could give you the answer you want. I can't."

He steps closer, challenging the boundary she willingly drew. "Can't or won't?"

Something happens. She shifts or maybe he does because she doesn't remember backing herself against the wall. She shivers as his fingertips brush against her arm.

"Just talk to me. Help me understand what's going on here."

She wants to use words and explain what she's thinking, but she finds herself pressing her lips to his instead.

* * *

**Hush**

It isn't what she planned but without even thinking about it she's letting go of all pretenses. Something about this man-about what she feels whenever she's near him, really-is what pushes her to open buttons and shed the layers that keep them apart.

Skin on skin, mouth on mouth; their limbs tangle together in a way they haven't for so long neither cares to remember.

He'll want to talk about it later and figure out what it means, if anything at all. But for now he's content in the feeling of her hands gripping his shoulders as she says his name over and over.

* * *

**Positive**

She checks. Double checks. Takes a deep breath, closes her eyes in some sort of irrational hope, and looks again.

No amount of wishing or closing her eyes can change what she already knew on some level.

_Two pink lines. _A life.

She left a few days after what happened but made it a point to stay in contact. What Cameron knows now is something she hasn't let herself think about, even through everything that has happened. She misses him.

It's as she rests a hand against her abdomen that she wonders if something like that could ever be enough.

* * *

**Breathe**

Days fade into weeks and eventually become months. Seasons change as predicted. Life goes on. _Life grows._

Cameron looks up from her spot in the waiting room to see Chase walking in her direction. "Thank you for coming."

He smiles and sends her a look that would've refuted any doubt she had. "Of course I'm here."

She feels tiny feet kicking inside of her and sighs. "Do you think we can do this? It's not that I doubt you, just...I'm scared."

He wants to laugh but knows better. After being on the wrong side of an argument one too many times he simply grasps her hand and gives it a squeeze. "It's good to be scared, I think. But I still think you're going to make a good mom."

It hasn't been easy and she knows there are things to talk about and work through, but what matters now is that they're both there.

* * *

**Life**

As a doctor the sight of blood is usually indicative of a problem. Something wrong with the patient or at the least a signal of something far greater going on. It's this coupled with the look of pain on Cameron's face as she's told to push again that causes him to worry.

"I can't." Cameron cries as she shakes her head. She's read the books and spoken to her doctors but in reality knows nothing could've truly prepared her for this moment.

He's yet to allow the enormity of what's happened between them and what is still to come sink in until he hears the sound of crying break through the air. He watches as the doctors gravitate around the baby, the room suddenly a flurry of action.

After the madness is over and doctors retreat for the time being, three people are left in the room; two unsure of what the future holds and one ready for it to start.

Cameron smiles, breathing in slowly as she categorizes all the things she must. "Ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes."

Chase leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead. "She's beautiful."


End file.
